ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
大戰艦
維修時間也太久了吧 簡介 __TOC__ 活動期間 *初次：2017/02/17 (五) 16:00 ～ 03/03 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) *再現：2017/08/07 (一) 16:00 ～ 08/17 (四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 FINAL FANTASY II 大戰艦 在遙遠的世界裡……持續長久的和平，如今宣告結束。 「帕拉美奇亞帝國」的皇帝從魔界召喚出魔物企圖征服世界。 那裡有一群為了對抗此力量而投入戰爭，加入「反叛軍」的年輕人。 雷因等人正潛入其中，試圖摧毀帝國用來大量破壞的兵器「大戰艦」。 作為皇帝心腹指揮大戰艦身著黑鎧甲以「黑暗騎士」自居的男子，似乎與這群年輕人有些關係。 在戰亂之中，感受到錯綜複雜的「情感」交織的雷因究竟抱持著什麼想法呢？這群年輕人拯救世界的故事即將展開。 特殊獎勵 戰鬥資訊＆ 寶箱地圖 |} 大戰艦·初級 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 上尉 |drop = }} 大戰艦·中級 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 氣球怪 (2)(3) 變異鼠 (2)(6) 妖鬼 (11)(5) 屍鬼 (2)(1) 地雷怪 (7)(6) 暗影 (2)(3) 強行鼠 (7)(3) 變異豹 (2)(1) 死靈 (2)(4) ---- 寶箱6： 魔術師 (2) 帝國步兵 (2) 中士 (2) |boss = 上尉 (2) |drop = }} 大戰艦·上級 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 氣球怪 變異鼠 妖鬼 屍鬼 魔術師 地雷怪 暗影 帝國步兵 強行鼠 變異豹 死靈 |boss = 上尉 (2) 帝國步兵 (2) |drop = }} 大戰艦·超級 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 氣球怪 變異鼠 衝鷹獸 妖鬼 屍鬼 山嶺巨人 魔術師 地雷怪 中士 暗影 帝國步兵 強行鼠 變異豹 死靈 |boss = 上尉 魔術師 x 2 |drop = }} 大戰艦·覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 =不使用「白魔法」 |mission-3 =使用至少3極限技 |mission-4 =戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = HP +15% |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 氣球怪 變異鼠 衝鷹獸 妖鬼 屍鬼 山嶺巨人 魔術師 地雷怪 中士 暗影 帝國步兵 強行鼠 變異豹 死靈 |boss = 上尉 地雷怪 x2 中士 x2 ~ x4 |drop = }} 情報 *Make sure to kill the 2 mines with the boss(ELT) in one turn or else they will suicide (if under 50% health) on your team and it's a wipe out! Alternatively, you can sleep all mines (ExDeath's LB seems to be guaranteed sleep) and use only magic attacks on the mines and you will have 3 turns to osmose/kill them. You may also want to evoke Golem on the turn that you kill the mines to reduce damage from the Sergeants which attack as they are summoned by Captain. *The final ELT boss summons up to 6 additional sergeants which can be blinded. Ling Dance of Death or Noctis Fire Flask is good for this (Sunbeam and Shining Splendor are two other options that many players will have access to). Ling is also good for recovering MP. It will probably be a long fight. *Cecil is the best option (make sure Provoke is always up) when your team is rather squishy as it is easy to beef him up. *Snow also works good as he has Draw Attacks and a good deal of HP, this however requires some amount of tankyness on the rest of your units to survive stray attacks. *Using Mirage on your tank helps greatly in either case. *White Knight Noel is the most ideal tanker here with Bring It On that will mitigate 50% of the damage. And he can be equipped to get a decent MAG attack (455 without TMR) and suitable for elemental chaining with Blizzaga and Aeroga. *Many enemies in ELT resist physical damage. Consider a Charm Bangle and the Escape materia to avoid the normal battles, or bring Smoke Bombs. *Another option is to use gravity-type spells (Exdeath learns Graviga) and finishing them of with another spell. *For the no white magic challenge, bring Luka, Tilith, or Primm (ability healing is OK). Noctis Comeback also does not count as white magic. Items will be useful also. *The ELT boss can inflict paralysis. Equip your characters accordingly. *Be sure to rest up and use a Tent right before the boss. *本活動無法復活。 Boss：上尉（覺醒級） 能力： * Call Allies - Summons Sergeants. Used once both Mines are killed * Sweep - Massive physical damage to all units and may inflict Paralysis * Weapon Break - Physical damage and reduce ATK of a single unit * Armor Break - Physical damage and reduce DEF of a single unit * Magic Break - Physical damage and reduce MAG of a single unit 策略： *Make sure to kill the 2 mines with the boss(ELT) in one turn or else they will suicide (if under 50% health) on your team and it's a wipe out. Noctis' Fire Flask is great for this, as it can put them to Sleep (preventing explosions incase you can't kill them) and they are weak to fire. *Be sure to bring along a resilient tank, as this fight can drag on quite long. Cecil, Snow and White Knight Noel are highly recommended - specially Noel, with Bring It On that will mitigate 50% of the damage, and he can be equipped to get a decent MAG attack (455 without TMR) and suitable for elemental chaining with Blizzaga and Aeroga. If your tank does only physical damage, it might be best to simply Defend on turns you don't need to reapply Provoke. *This boss summons up to 6 additional sergeants which can be blinded. Ling's Dance of Death, Black Cat Lid's Hex Strike or Noctis' Fire Flask are good for this (Sunbeam and Shining Splendor are two other options that many players will have access to). *Ling and Noctis are once again useful for their MP replenishing capabilities, which is a must-have on such a long fight. *For the no white magic challenge, bring Luka, Tilith, or Primm (ability healing is OK). Noctis' Comeback and Primm's Invigorate also do not count as white magic. Items can also be useful. *Every once in a while, the boss will use Sweep which is AoE and can inflict paralyze, so be prepared for an AoE heal and possibly mass-removing paralyze (notable status ailments-removing moves include Ling's Dance of Life, Luka's Priestess Miracle, Tilith's Goddess's Miracle and Cloud of Darkness's Comeback, and since neither of these is White Magic you should still get the challenge). *For doing damage to the boss, consider bringing along Noctis, not only for his damage-dealing capabilities (with the Flasks), but also for the fact that his Thunder Flask breaks the boss' SPR/MAG, Armiger is simply great, and he can Cover to extend your party's durability (since you WILL spend lots of MP on this fight). Aside from that, considering that the boss resists Physical Attacks you should bring along as many magical attackers as you can, as they will be you major form of dealing damage (and hence the high MP cost). *If you bring Carbuncle along and have a few turns to spare on your healer, consider casting Reflect on your whole team and bouncing-off a major spell directly on the boss (and PLEASE remember that you can't Reflect spells that have Ignore SPR like Meteor). *If you don't have good mages, but do have very good brawlers you should still bring them, but be warned that this fight will take a LOT longer this way. *ou cannot use continues in this event, so plan accordingly and bring 以太 and 高級以太. 攻略短片 覺醒級： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oHgzxXU-TY (FFBE KING: Cecil, Exdeath, Ling, Tilith, Noctis, Friend: Dark Fina) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwbt55Pl8zs (Cecil, Exdeath, Luka, Rain, Snow, Friend: Noctis) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUeUR_7YYFk (Cecil, ExDeath, Ling, Ace, Lilith, Friend: Noctis - NO TMR) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2tFqzx1-Cs (Strategy Guide; Exdeath, Cecil, Snow, Ling, Refia, Dark Fina Friend) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdAEAbupKRA (Clear All Missions: Marie, Ling, White Knight Noel (dualcast), ExDeath, Luka, OP Friend Noctis) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaqXm128QUk (Gilgamesh w/ Dual Wield, Luka, Exdeath, Marie, Cecil, 700+ Exdeath Friend) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1zLwcUtWzU (Mav) Cod, Refia, Noctis, Exodeth, Cecil, Friend Noctis) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAHlB52GZfo (Odin 181 F2P, No TMR, No 5* base - Ling, Cecil, CoD, Exdeath, Refia, Friend: Dark Fina) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUOzBtEhHGI (No white magic, No TMR, No 5* base - Exdeath, Cecil, Tilith, Exdeath, Ling, Friend: Exdeath) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncHlY0ly6ok (No White Magic/No TMR/No Whale: Cecil, Exdeath, Exdeath, CoD,Luka, friend Noctis(485ATK) Category:特殊任務